A Melody To My Heart
by A.Truesdale
Summary: Yami & His BF Abi Are Musicians. When Yami's Mom Died, Yami Wont Play. Until He Met Yugi. Abi Is Going To Get Yami & Yugi Together For Prom And Yami To Write A Song For Yugi. Will Yami's Song Be The Melody To Yugi's Heart? YxY Yaoi! Rted M For L8r Chaps x
1. Smile Again My Friend

AN:// Yup, I decided to write it already. Well I was thinkin of waiting til Cards & Secrets was finished, or i was gonna finish An Albino's Affections, but i did get a few mails thru deviantart begging me to write the damn story already, so i thought hey why not? ^^

Not to mention i got the whole summer hols to finish the other two now. LOL^^

Zane: And to do other stuff ;)

Me: 0.0 *Blushes and hides behind Atem*

Atem: I think Zane is in this story

Zane: Sure Am ^^ and Abi even has her own character here too :D

Atem: ¬.¬ yeah, woo....

Me: 0.0 u not like me in story? *Sniffles.....*

Zane: Course we do! *turns to Atem* :S

Atem: *gulp* 0.o Abi Does Not own Characters here but her OC, and she owns the storyline Plot!

* * *

Yami Atemu a high school student, also known as King of Games. Yami was a 19 year old student with a high duelling talent and a very big fan list, not to mention he was a very talented guitar player, singer and song writer. Every single girl in Domino High fancied him and wasn't afraid to show him either. They'd occasionally wave or wink at him and he'd look away in disgust and walk away, leaving them heartbroken. He was very tall, light tanned skin, deep dark gem Amethyst eyes, black and pink pointed hair with gold bangs outlining his handsomeness. He nearly always wore leather pants and buckles, with a shirt and a cobalt blue jacket. He was no doubt a very handsome young man. Every girl envied Abi Yumino, his bestest friend, as they would hug and hang out all the time together. They practically did everything but sleep and go to the toilet together. Although all the interest in him, Yami recently gave up all his singing and playing because his mother died. She was his last family left and when she passed, the loss hit him hard like a pile of rocks.

Abi was all he had left and he stayed by her side. He would not talk or do anything else unless it was just him and Abi. Even then, as days passed, he did nothing but mope and mourn his hard and heavy loss. Depression welcomed him and he took it in openly. Abi even moved him in with her, because she feared he'd do something to himself. And even after a year of his mother gone, Yami had not cracked a smile. He'd only speak to Abi, and her alone. The fact that he'd given up on singing and playing had Abi going insane, because they were getting big before his mother died, and he was so good at singing but he just refused to play, because the last time he saw his mother, was at his concert he played three hours before she died in a car accident driving home from the happy event. She was always at his concerts cheering him on, but now she wouldn't be and that scared Yami so much.

* * *

"Abi? What can we do later?" Yami mumbled to his friend who was cramming her books into her school locker. "Dunno Yami, I'll cook us tea, we can watch TV and go to bed as usual," she moaned. He nodded. "Unless you wanna play guitar?" she hoped. He shook his head with a pale face. "Oh please Yami, I miss your voice, I know your mum and what happened Yami, you was with me at the concert when we told. But she would have wanted you to move on," Abi moaned unhappily. She understood how he felt, but surely it was time to move on. Yami saw the frustration in her face and lowered his head. "I'm sorry Abi, I am just not ready to go back to singing yet," He said unhappily. She put her hand on his shoulder and lifted his head. "Listen, I am your friend, so I'll wait as long as I have to, but please think about it," She said with a weak smile. He nodded and watched as she continued to place her books inside her locker.

"Abi?" He asked again. She turned around to face him. "Yes?" She asked. "Thanks for always being there for me," Yami said with a nod. She hoped he would smile. But she understood. "Hey, what are friends for?" She said with a smile. "Can we skip next period and go to Domino Park for lunch?" he asked hopeful. She raised an eyebrow. "You skip a lesson?" She asked almost smirking. "I just want to chill for an hour," he replied. She shrugged. "Dunno, what do I get for getting you out?" She asked with half closed eyes and a smirk. "I duno, being a step closer to getting me play again?" he replied. She smiled. "Deal".

As the bell for next period rang, Abi slammed her locker shut and walked casually down the corridor. Yami watched. She got to the end and turned around, noticing he was still at her locker. "Well come on!" She called. He ran after her. They walked out the front of school and Yami followed Abi into a hedge. Abi pushed the hedge aside and let Yami through. "Go on," she ushered. Yami climbed through, getting scratched by a thorn and not caring. Abi had done this many times, he had watched her sneak out to go to Domino Academy, where her crush went to school. She'd go and watch him duel without him knowing and she's sneak back pretending she never went anywhere. Yami let her show him the way. She pushed past many hedges to show Yami a hole in the fence. He was surprised. "Go on, when you get through, stay behind the trees, prefects are patrolling at this time so don't go out otherwise you'll get both of us expelled," She instructed. He nodded and followed her instructions and waited for her. As she climbed through, she noticed a prefect walking towards the trees. She darted through and grabbed Yami's jacket, but her hand over his mouth and pulled him behind thicker trees. The prefect looked and shook his head continuing his patrols. "Now I'm gonna let go, don't make any loud noises ok?" She asked. He nodded and she let go of him.

"Follow me," She instructed. He followed her through the trees, eventually she began climbing a tree that over looked a brick wall. Yami followed and when he jumped out of the tree like she did, was amazed to find that they were out on Domino streets. "Wow, you sure have done this enough," Yami said brushing the dust of himself. She smiled. "Sure have," she replied. They trudged to the nearest shop where Abi knew the shopkeeper well enough to not get them into trouble for not being inside school. They bought some snacks for lunch and headed off to domino park. "Right, rules to being outside school, DON'T attract attention or you'll get caught. Act as casual and if you're outside normally. Stay away from main roads because the police patrol them every day. Don't go into shops as they call the police and last of all, make sure you have a perfect excuse just in case you get stopped. Follow these rules and you'll get away with it every time you bunk okay?" She asked. He nodded. She checked her watch. "Right we have exactly an hour before lunch so can we pop to the Academy quick, I wanna see Zane, then we'll go to lunch in the park to chill," Abi asked. Whoa she had fallen big for this 'Zane' person. "Yea I suppose so," Yami said not bothered. She smiled and led the way.

* * *

When they arrived at the Domino Academy. She helped Yami climb through another hole in the fence. She followed him and we went to what she called 'Obelisk Blue Dorm'. He didn't know what she meant but according to her Zane was there and it meant he was a very good duellist. Yami shrugged and followed her munching on a cheese twist stick. Yami followed her round the dorm and down the stairs. She led him out to a fountain, she pointed to 'Zane'. He was sitting on his own on a desk, he was looking through his cards. He had Teal spiky hair, a white and blue jacket on with black trousers and shoes. He looked rather mean, but she seemed to like him. Yami pushed her towards him. "Go, tell him you like him," he said. She backed off with a huge blush. "No way! He'd never fall for me, plus I am to worried he'll hate me," she said with a pink blush on her face. She felt her long blue-ish black hair that pointed into defined tips. Yami rolled his eyes. We stood there for about ten minutes, she just looked at him and watched him. Yami was getting rather impatient until she sighed and left with him on her tail.

They went back through the fence, the way they came in, unknown to them, Zane was watching, he knew that girl was and has been watching him for some time, just who in the world was she and what did she want with him? He smiled as he saw her leave. "I think I have a admirer," Zane said to himself with a smile, and with that he went back to his duelling.

* * *

Yami and Abi walked to the park in silence. Abi was thinking about Zane and Yami was thinking about his mom. Ra he missed her so much, if only he had made her stay and wait for him that night, then maybe she'd still be here. Abi led the way, they sat down under a tree and Abi opened her bag. She handed him his lunch and he nodded. She unwrapped her sausage roll and bit into it. God how she missed singing and playing her bass guitar. Without Yami playing, she could not play, as she had nothing to play along with. Yami munched his sandwiches in silence, as always he really had nothing to say. Until he spotted an ice-cream stand. He stood up and headed over there. "Where you going?!" Abi asked. "To get us an ice-cream each, is that a problem?!" Yami asked with a harsher tone of voice. Abi back down and continued eating. Yami continued walking over there. Yami ordered them both an ice-cream each. Strawberry flavour with sprinkles. He breathed out heavily. Yami then ran his hands through his hair and looked around the park. Abi was sitting on the grass, eating her food. A group of kids were playing tag under the trees opposite us and then there was a tree next to ours, not so far away. A young boy was sitting under the tree. Yami spotted his hair, it was exactly like his. This really caught his attention and leaving our ice-cream there, he wandered over to him, keeping distance to avoid looking like a stalker.

As Yami grew closer to him, he felt warm as his eyes caught a glimpse of the boy's face. He was beautiful. Yami had to see what he was doing all alone. Yami wandered a little closer, he noticed his head was hung and he was looking at something. Yami got closer behind him until Yami was directly behind the boy, and the tree he was leaning against. Yami noticed he was drawing. Yami looked over his shoulder to see him drawing a woman, who looked very familiar to him. Yami frowned and leaned closer. Wait. That woman, she looked exactly like his mother! His body froze. As he gawped at the boy's stunning detailed drawing, Yami forgot he was leaning and lost his grip, he landed with a thud against the grass next to the boy. Yami was expecting him to jump and be startled by his sudden appearance, but he didn't move, he just continued sketching. "That serves you right for spying on someone," he said gently, but continuing to look into the picture and give it more detail. Yami sat up. Blinking and completely embarrassed. "Sorry, but I wanted to know what you were drawing, can you tell me, where have you seen this woman before?" Yami asked carefully. He continued sketching in silence for a few more moments before signing the picture, dating it and putting the sketchpad down. He finally looked into Yami's eyes. Yami's whole body jumped delighted.

His eyes were soft Amethyst, rounded and innocent. His hair was just like Yami's but his golden bangs didn't run up his spikes like Yami's did. He was also shorter than Yami but he dressed the same. "This woman calls to me in my sleep. I dream about her, I have done for the past ten months, she stays in my dreams all the time," he explained. Yami was shocked. "She visits you in your dreams?" Yami asked. He smiled and nodded. Yami's heart warmed for the first time since his mother died. "Yeah its weird, she keeps appearing singing 'Help My Baby Be Happy'. She has a wonderful voice, like a siren calling to me. Although I have no idea what she means, I think she's a ghost, dead and haunting me for some reason," he explained. As he said 'Help My Baby Be Happy' Yami's body froze. "Wh-Why do you think she is dead?" he asked. He sighed and frowned. "Because she has cuts over her face, hut she is really happy. Like she wants me to do something for her. She keeps telling me the same thing, and she sings a cute song that I have never heard before," He said with a smile. "Really? What does she sing?" Yami asked getting intrigued. "I don't know, she only sings one line. She keeps singing 'My Baby Here With Me Forever, Forever And Always'," He sang. Yami's body froze again, he couldn't move and he was shocked, it was like a slap across the face.

He noticed Yami's horror. "Are you okay?" He asked. Yami couldn't believe it. That song that she sang. he just could not believe it. "Do you know something I don't?" He snapped carefully jolting Yami in the side snapping him out of his own horror. "I-I can't believe it," Yami mumbled. "Believe what?" he asked curiously. Yami began singing the very line that the boy pointed out to him and shock over-come his face. "YOU! Sound just like her!" He stammered in shock. "That is because she is my mother, I wrote that song," Yami said with tears in his eyes. His jaw nearly hit the floor. "What?" he asked. "I wrote that song, With Me Forever was written by me, that was the last song I sang at the concert a year ago, three hours before she died in a car crash," Yami explained. Tears filled his eyes and could not believe she was singing her son's last song. "She-She died? In a car crash?! And you're, you're her son, her baby?" He stammered in shock. Yami nodded tears rolling down his cheeks. He opened his sketchbook and handed it to Yami, who flicked through.

The whole sketchbook was filled with very detailed pictures of Yami's mother. She was dancing and was very happy. Why was she happy when she was killed?! Yami just didn't understand. he cried, tears streaming down my cheeks. Abi sprinted over to his noise. "What happened?!" she screamed. The boy looked startled. Abi looked at the sketchbook and gasped in horror as she picked up the book. "She was singing Abi, Tell her!" Yami cried to the startled boy next to him. He sang those lines and Abi passed out. She just went white and fell to the floor. The boy hugged Yami, who's body tensed. "Please stop crying!" He begged. Yami's tears stopped and his eyes lit up. His body warmed to the boy and Yami returned the hug, his body made him.

"I think we might need to help your girlfriend," He said to Yami, who looked at Abi. "No she's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Anyways I don't like girls, I date guys," Yami sniffled. His eyes lit up happily. Yami backed away a little. The boy blushed. "I don't often see people like me," He said sadly. Yami tilted his head, he was like him? He liked guys too! "My name's Yugi Motou," he said holding his hand out. "Yami Atemu, and my friend there is Abi Yumino," Yami said shaking his hand. "I know your friend from school, she sneaks out every day," Yugi giggled. Yami nodded. Yugi crawled over to Abi and shook her awake. She was paler than a sheet of white paper. She sat up and rubbed her head. "Damn it Yami I feel like shit," She mumbled itching her head and when she woke fully she looked back and forth between me and Yugi. "Yami I think I am drunk, I'm seeing double," She mumbled poking her own head. Yugi giggled. Yami smiled for the first time since his mom had died. Abi was shocked. She hugged Yami tightly.

Yami was a little confused. "So I see you met Yugi, then Yami," she said with a smile. "You know him?" Yami asked. She smiled. "Of course stupid, he goes to our school!" She giggled. He nodded with a smile. "So how comes I aint seen you before," Yami asked. Yugi blushed. "I am always in Art, or in the music department for the last seven months doing stage paintings," he said nervously. Yami honestly didn't know that if he had been in music for the last year he would have met a more beautiful creature that what was in front of him. Yami felt stupid for not going. "So you sneak out too?" Yami asked him. He smiled and nodded. "I do it to get away, nobody knows and those prefects are as dumb as first graders," Yugi giggled. Yami laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

Abi just gawped at Yami. Who wondered why she was doing that? Wow I laughed, what's the big deal, I have done it before, Yami thought. "So Yugi, Wanna come round our house?" Abi asked. Yami nodded. "You live together?" Yugi asked confused. "It's her house, Her cousin is Seto Kiaba so she owns her own house. I just stay with her since my mom died as I had nowhere else to go, Abi took me in as a great friend and we stay together since then," Yami explained. "Oh," he said with a smile. Abi shook her head and pushed Yami away from her. "Don't worry, we don't sleep together, I'd kill him before we did that, I am crushing on someone else, would never think of Yami that way and plus he's gay, luckily for me I have a four bedroom house so it's all good," she giggled. Yami glared at her. Yami then laughed with her. Yugi smiled.

"Well I can't come tonight, but maybe tomorrow?" he asked. "Sure! We're always there," Abi said handing him a card from her bag. It had their address on it. He smiled and thanked her. "Ok thanks, well I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow then?" he asked me. Yami nodded. Yugi collected his things and waved goodbye. Abi grabbed Yami and they walked home. "Aint we going back to school?" Yami asked her. She shook her head. "Nope, I gotta talk to you," she said with a smile pulling him along. They hurried home and slumped down on their sofa. "Ok what's the deal?" she asked immediately. "Huh?" Yami asked confused. "Well since your mom died you hit rock bottom, and since you met Yugi a minute ago, you bounced back up top again like you was before she died, what gives?!" Abi asked. "I don't know, whenever I look at him, I go all warm, whenever he smiles at me I feel like my whole depression is washed away and I just wanna dance and sing," Yami said with a huge grin on his face. Abi chuckled.

"You my friend, are in love," She chuckled. He blushed. She smiled and then hugged him. "But it's nice to have the old Yami back," She said ruffling his hair. He smiled. "You haven't done that since second grade," Yami chuckled. "You haven't smiled since last year, I guess we are all going back to our old habits," she laughed and went into the kitchen to start dinner for them both. Yami got changed into his casual clothes and went into his room. He noticed his guitar laying dusty on its stand in his room. He wandered over to it. He picked it up. Blew the dust from it and wiped it over. Yami then started plucking a few strings. He smiled and began playing a tune and within five minutes he remembered everything he knew a year ago. Without noticing he began singing. Yami was playing and singing once again.

Abi froze, she thought she heard a noise. She frowned and walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. She stopped outside Yami's open bedroom door. She couldn't believe it, he was playing and singing! She heard him sing.

"How can I, prove to you

Amazing beauty is never new

Blazing love is never missed

When you and I first kissed

Streaming tears of joyous song

With you is never wrong

Leaving you, I would never

My baby here with me forever

Forever and Always"

As Yami stopped, Abi screamed happily and ran to him hugging him tightly. "Yami! You're singing again!" She screamed in joy. He smiled at her. "I sure am," he said happily. She ruffled his hair again. "Looks like we need to practise on new songs, because we are back in music baby!" Abi screamed happily. Yami laughed at her enthusiasm. Abi paused and remembered. "Oh shit! The shepherds' pie! Its gonna burn!" She yelled and ran back into the kitchen. Yami chuckled and smiled, he remembered what Abi said. She was right, it was time to move on, his mum wanted him to be happy. "Don't worry mum, I wont let you down," he said strongly and continued playing and singing. Abi heard him from the kitchen, luckily it wasn't burnt. She was singing along with him in the kitchen. She smiled.

Yugi was the reason for this, Yami loved him. If Yugi made Yami happy, Abi would stop at nothing to make sure they were together for prom. She also made a mental note to tell the principle that they were going to perform for prom and she knew Yami and her could put together a song, just for Yugi.

Abi made another mental note – Goal Before Prom: Get Yami and Yugi Together.

She smiled and continued cooking, knowing tomorrow, the fun would begin.

* * *

AN:// YAY ^^ chap 1 is done, chap 2 will be up when i have done the chap 16 (i think ¬.¬) of Cards and Secrets AND Chap 4 of An Albinos Affections, i have to take it in turns, but if you give me feedback, i might be able to push it to the top of the list ;)

Oh and as for the song **_Forever And Always _**- That is Also Owned by Me, i originally wrote that song for my band, but i decided to use it here ^^ Pls dnt use without permission k? ^^

Zane: Or i'll....

Me: You'll what?!

Zane: ...

Atem: Cry! XD Lol!

Zane: :( No I Never Cry! :/

Atem: 0.o Never?! omg!

Me: PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT. LET ME KNOW WHICH STORY U WANT UPDATED FIRST K? Biggest vote gets it. xxx


	2. Confirming The Plan & Making Friends

AN:// I was ill recently, yesterday i wasnt that well and the day before, well i was just dont wanna go there. But i finally finished this update ten minutes ago and wanted to post it, Before some people point out some obvious things, let me explain some things.

1: As a good friend pointed out, i used 'I' and 'Us' and other words like that last chapter, out of habit. So now this story is going to be in _**Abi's**_ POV.

2: Before someone goes "Oh this was a little off topic and out of storyline. No, this chap was done like this to introduce characters, get a backplot, and frame the storyline. The best bits are yet to come belive me, i have this plot, all out in my book under my pillow ;) (its for ideas and possible twists) :D

Oh can someone do the disclaimer?

Yugi: She only owns her plot, her OC, her song and a few other things, none of us original Yu-Gi-Oh Characters. Be warned there is blanked out swearing in this chap, just a small warning. Oh! Also watch out guys for the New One-Shot she's gonna do, she actually has three different ones planned, but one will be written and released soon! so please keep an eye out! Thanks ;)

Me: Thanks Yugi! Well you heard him, on with the chap! x

* * *

"Then It's Done Miss Yumino You and You're Band Will Play For Prom, I Wish You All The Best And Hope You'll Become A Hit," The Headmaster said standing up and shaking my hand. I thanked him and left his office, covered in a graceful smile. Yami was waiting outside for me. "We got it!" I squealed ecstatic. "I can't wait!" Yami cried happily. "Come on then Yams, let's go to music and get started!" I cried almost sprinting off, Yami had trouble keeping up with me. "Make way!" I commanded as I reached the music area door. Half a dozen young kids scattered, making way for us older two. That's the way it was, if you were in the younger years, you would respect and do as you were told, from the elder kids. If you were older, you'd be looked up to and everything you said went. Simple as. Unless you were in a category of the Bullies, don't want to go there, so it's best to move on.

I walked over to an electric blue giant locker. Wow I hadn't done this in a long time. I pulled my keys from my school bag and placed the pink key inside the silver lock. I turned it and with a soft _Click!_ I was in. I smiled when I opened the locker door. I lifted my good old dusty electric blue bass guitar out and smiled. I then pulled out a black lead guitar and handed it to my best friend next to me. Yami smiled and lifted out the amplifiers. There was drums and a keyboard in there too, but that would come later. I closed the locker door and carried my amp and bass into the next room. Yami followed, we set up inside there and locked the door closed. We was inside one of twelve little soundproof music rooms inside the music department. This was Bliss. I dusted off our old equipment and turned on the switched. I grinned happily once I plucked a string and a nice familiar ring filled my ears. It took me five minutes to remember every chord, string, note and pitch. I asked Yami to count me in. He played the first notes and I strummed in with him. This was a song we wrote together, for me to sing. I played my Bass while starting to sing our combined geniuses of song.

* * *

"_The Last Teardrop As She Cries_

_The Sapphire Sparkle In Her Eyes_

_Faded Because She Is Old News_

_How About You Walk In Her Shoes?_

_Now She Walks Alone In Shame_

_Only Has Herself To Blame_

_Now Tell Me You Feel The Same... _

_Well She Should Have Known_

_Love She Thought They Shown_

_But Now That's All Been Blown _

_She Can't Find Her Way Home_

_So Now She Walks All Alone_

_Now Tell Me You F**Kin Feel The Same... _

_Man, She's Finally Losing The Plot_

_Did She Deserve All She Got?_

_She Only Wanted To Fit In_

_Was That Such A Sin?_

_Letting The World Know Her Name_

_But Look At What She Became_

_Now Tell Me You Feel The Same..._

_Well She Should Have Known_

_Love She Thought They Shown_

_But Now That's All Been Blown _

_She Can't Find Her Way Home_

_So Now She Walks All Alone_

_Now Tell Me You F**Kin Feel The Same... _

_You Don't Know The Half Of It_

_Even She Has To Admit_

_She Was Such A Fool_

_Broken Every Single Rule_

_But She Can Re-heal The Pain,_

_She Has The Chance To Clear Her Name_

_Her Old Friends She Could Re-Gain_

_Now Please Tell Me You Feel The Same..."_

* * *

I Finished singing, Yami played the last notes and let them fade out. Yami had been singing with me during the chorus, unknown to us, the group of younger kids, we had met earlier had been standing outside the room, pressing their ears to the door to listen, and now they were all cheering and clapping. I turned and smiled. Yami grinned, walked over the door and opened it. "Thanks, now come on guys, off you go, we have work to do," Yami chuckled. "Dude you guys rock!" One boy shouted. I giggled, loving being looked up to. "Can I have your number?" Another boy asked Me. I stepped back surprised. I blushed and shook my head. "No, she is currently with someone else," Yami said raising his eyebrows and chuckling at their enthusiasm.

"Go to wherever you're supposed to be," I said walking over to the door and moving Yami out the way and closing the door and locking it, trying to avoid another confrontation. _No Way were they going to get me, I belong with Zane_, I thought. Yami chuckled. I sighed heavily. "Jeez younger kids, I swear," I sighed. Yami chuckled again. "Abi, you and I both know you liked that little bit of drama they caused over us," He said with a grin. "Yeah, but seriously? _ME_ date a younger? No flippin' way, they can continue dreaming!" I snapped, rubbing my annoyed head. Yami smiled and shook his head. We went back to work on a new song, with our new admirers still standing at the door...

"Well we got the first verse, we'll call it day, I'm hungry," I groaned heaving a huge exhausted sigh after two hours of writing, perfecting and changing verse one with Yami. We opened the door again, carrying our instruments past the shouting and protesting younger teens that called after us. We placed the guitars and equipment back inside the locker and trudged off towards the canteen.

* * *

"Hey Abi!" A soft voice called after them. I turned to look who was calling and to my joy, Ryou was running over. As always he hugged me as a quick hello.

"Heya Ryou, what's going on?" Yami asked. "Lots, wanna go catch lunch together?" Ryou asked me. I nodded and smiled. Ryou was a close to friend to me. He usually hung around with Joey, Tristan, Duke, Marik, Bakura and Yugi, who I knew very well. We were all very good friends, I just never really hung out that much together with them, should have done but I was so busy in helping Yami in this past year, I sadly neglected my other friends. Out of the group, Ryou was always around me more. We usually spoke about his Boyfriend Bakura, who looked exactly like him apart from he was much more crazy, sadistic and yet weirdly he was more of the protecting and romantic type too, Bakura also happened to be our drummer. I nodded at the soft albino as we continued towards the canteen. Not long after we had settled down with our food, Ryou began talking about Bakura. "So, yesterday he kissed me," Ryou mumbled with a blush. "No Way?! Finally? Usually he just rips your clothes off, so how are things going with you two anyways?" I asked dipping a chip inside my mayonnaise and easting it. Yami tucked in a plateful of Pizza.

"Well, he finally sorted his stuff out, he's officially moved in with me, although now he just won't leave me alone for five minutes, it's flattering but it gets too, well," He looked for the rights words to say. "Too much?" I asked simply. "Well yeah, it's annoying because he won't let me have my clothes on for five minutes," Ryou moaned unhappily. Yami coughed, choking on his Pizza. I raised an eyebrow and began laughing at him.

"I got you buddy," Joey said from behind him and slapped him on the back, I giggled so much I nearly fell from my chair. Yami swallowed his pizza and joined me in laughing. "Can we sit with you guys Abi? Ryou is here and Yug says Yami is cool," Joey said pointing to Yugi who gave me and Yami a side smile, and an eyebrow raised with a happy look that showed as if he was about to join us in laughing. "Thanks," Yami said, moving up for them to sit down. I nodded and they sat down opposite me, with Duke and Ryou next to me.

"So where is Bakura, Marik and Malik?" I asked. Yami Knew Bakura and Malik, and knew that Marik was Malik's harsh boyfriend, kind of like Bakura when paired with Ryou. Yami knew who was who, but he never really got to know Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Marik that well. He knew Ryou as Ryou was usually talking to me. "Well Bakura is out causing trouble as usual, and Malik and Marik, well they have gone to somewhere private to '_talk_' so they say," Ryou replied with a eased smirk. "If they are just talking, then I swear I'll give up duelling for good," Joey said with a laugh.

I smiled. "I'd give up duelling, singing and my life, I'd be a miserable bitch all my life, hell if that was all they were doing, I'd give up on Zane too," I giggled. "Zane? Is that the dude, you keep on following?" Joey asked. I laughed. "Yeah," Yugi replied with a nod. Yami chuckled at how mad these friends were, but they seemed friendly enough. "So you still with Kiaba?" I asked Joey. "Yeah, although he's still being a jerk, you should know," Joey added with a smile. I laughed. "You date Kiaba?" Yami asked with a chuckle. "Yeah, why?" Joey asked. "Well I just didn't think he'd ever love anyone is all, I mean he is very stubborn," Yami laughed. "Yeah he is, but my cousin is sweet and thoughtful when he wants to be right Joey?" I asked. Joey nodded with a half frown. "Yeah when he's not too involved in his work, to spend time with me," Joey sadly said.

"You mean he still won't quit half his work, after that argument I had with him?!" I snapped angrily. Duke shook his head. "Well he had some time with Joey, I have to admit, he has improved but still not much," Duke pointed out. Ryou nodded sympathetically. Yugi gave a weak half smile. Joey looked as if he was gonna cry. "Yami give me a slice of your Pizza please," I asked him. Yami smiled, nodded and handed me a slice, although wondering why I wanted it in the first place when I had my own food. I got up and walked round to Joey. I patted him on the back, I handed him the Pizza. "Here Joey, I know you like Pizza, swallow that and forget him for the moment, I'll talk to him again," I said with a soft smile. Joey gave a weak smile and took the food.

"Thanks Abs," He said. "No probs buddy," I replied. Yami hadn't met these guys much before but he felt he was already accepted in. Abi was his best friend, and obviously there's too. "Cheer up Joey, if you want, all you guys can come round later, if that's okay with Abi?" Yami asked me. He had a hopeful smile. I gave in, after all why not? I nodded with a smile. "Yugi was gonna come round anyways, why not you all come over, bring the boyfriends too, we'll all sleep in my front room, it will be a giant sleepover," I said. "Thanks," Joey sniffed. "You're alright Yami, I like you already," Tristan pointed out. "Yeah," Agreed Duke, Ryou and Joey.

"Thanks," Yami replied with another nice smile. "Hey Ryou wanna come see Zane with me? I gotta leave now anyways, that can leave Yami to get to know the guys a little," I said checking my phone clock for the time. Yami shot me an awkward look. I smiled to reassure him. "Yeah, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing him, is he cute?" Ryou asked. "Well not so much cute, but her is MEGA bliss!" I giggled with a excited smile. "Let's go!" Ryou cried happily. "Catch you later guys, if anyone needs me, my mobile is switched on, later," I called as I pulled Ryou away from the canteen.

* * *

Yami began speaking to the other boys. They were discussing games and issues and other boy stuff until they were interrupted by Bakura slamming his fists down on the end of the table, making everyone jump. "_Where_ is my Ryou, I thought I told you guys _**Not**_ to leave him alone?!" Bakura snapped, slamming his fists down again and making Yami frown, typical the Bakura he knew, heavy handed and vicious, perfect on drums. "Bakura, man just chill, he went with Abi," Tristan said standing up and looking into his deathly gaze. "Where have they gone?" Bakura questioned. "Oh, she took him to show him this 'cute' boy she's crushing on," Duke said, Tristan was behind Bakura shaking his head, motioning for him not to say that. Bakura's face frowned and he shot Duke a glare that could kill.

"He went _Where?_!" He snapped angrily getting jealous. Yami sighed, Bakura was getting protective and possessive as well. He gritted his teeth. "Bakura, _CHILL OUT_!" Yami snapped standing up and shooting a deadly gaze back. Bakura and Yami shot evil looks at each other. "If he gets hurt or anything, someone's gonna need a coffin, because I'll need one to put you in," Bakura said giving up and slumping down next to Duke with his arms crossed.

After they continued talking they all went onto their next lesson, maths in which they had together, thank heavens it was the last lesson of the day. Once the lesson came to a close they all met back up outside school, even Malik and Marik was there, Yami began leading them to his / Abi's home.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"So is he as good as you say?" Ryou asked with a smile as we were walking back to my house. "Better, isn't he just the hottest?" I asked. Ryou laughed and shook his head. "Nah, I still think my Bakura is better," he laughed. I frowned with a half smile. "You would," I laughed. "So what's gonna happen at the sleepover anyways?" he asked changing the subject. "Well I was thinking that we have a cupboard full of snacks and stuff so we can just pig out, we can play some games, watch some films, I dunno just all get along, I'm hoping that Yami is doing okay," I wondered. "Yeah what's with him recently? I remember a week ago he was still down in the dumps, and yet suddenly he's perked up what's going on there that I should know about?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Yugi is what happened," I laughed as I spoke. Ryou seemed confused and surprised. "Yugi? What do you mean?" He asked. "Ryou, didn't you watch him earlier, he had his eyes set on Yugi, he fancies Yugi, he is in love with Yugi," I explained. Ryou raised both eyebrows in shock. "Really?" He asked. "Yeah, that's why he's happier, he met Yugi," I replied. "That's just weird," Ryou added. I frowned confused this time. "What do you mean Ryou?" I asked.

"It's weird because, Yesterday, Yugi said that he fancies Yami," He said.

I was shocked to take it in.

"Abi, Yugi Loves Yami" Ryou repeated.

I jumped excited. "What?" Ryou asked when I was '_wooping_'.

"Ryou Don't you see? If they fancy each other, we can both play matchmakers! Especially at the sleepover tonight, oh this is going to be fun!" I giggled.

Ryou clapped his hands, with a scheming grin on his soft face. "Let's go," he said running towards my house getting excited. "Hey wait up!" I called after him with a grin chasing him.

We took off, running home for a very interesting evening...

* * *

AN:// Well there is Chapter 2. Oh the song _**You Feel The Same?**_ is owned by me, i wrote it, just for this chapter. Might even introduce it to my band, and add some music to it, dunno yet :D Next update will be random, it wont be in the usual sequence of C&S then A.A.A then Melody. My next update will just be written from random. But before all that i wanna get one of my One-shots out the way. I have had these planned for a while, also i want a break from routine.

Keep ur eyes open for the new One-Shot, most likely to be put up tommorow if it gets written in time. ;)

Love you all. xxx

Abi-Chan x


End file.
